


Look after him for me

by shamelessbi



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV), The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, hinted relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessbi/pseuds/shamelessbi
Summary: Excuse how shit this is, I just needed to vent and decided to use Noelian as a way to do so
Relationships: Julian Barratt/Noel Fielding
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Look after him for me

The clubs packed with bodies, barely room to move  
Music vibrates the crowd  
Your arm catches mine and guides me towards you. Dancing the night away together  
We always leave together, nurse our hangovers together  
That undeniable thing between us we never mention  
Not anymore 

Turns out I wasn’t ready for you to mention it  
And it was too late by the time I figured out what I want  
You’re with her now  
Happy as can be, you deserve her and she deserves you.  
Look after him for me x


End file.
